Wash it all Away
by VeriAequeRedem
Summary: Based heavily on the episode of Angel I Will Remember You. Harry no longer has magical power, and has defeated the Dark Lord. So why can't he be with Draco? ONESHOT, HPDM.


A/N- I'M BACK BABY!

I just had to say that!

Okay, I just had to do some editing, from my lovely beta's,** iamanevilgenius** & **i am the muse of the evil genius**, whom I couldn't do without.

Oh, and I was hoping that some people would draw some artwork...cause I can't draw. I would really love to see some!

Okay, now I need to tell you that this story is heavily based on an episode of the television show Angel, in which, well, you'll find out. Hopefully you all like it.

And, the lyrics are once again from Evanescence. The song is called Understanding. I recommend listening to it while reading this.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, or anything created by JK Rowling, Joss Whedon, or Amy Lee.

Don't forget to review!

And now, I present, Wash it all Away.

* * *

**Review Replies:**

**Cap'nSparrow:** I'm glad that you liked the story, and I'm sorry that I made you cry! But still, I can't answer your question. You have to wait until the sequel (Oops.)

**so-good-in-blue**: Like jami said, I'm glad you liked the story. I'm even more happy that you thought it was brilliant.

**Trachy**: I'm very happy you liked the story.

**otaku3kagome**: I'm really glad you liked it.

Okay, read and review, just because you love me.

_

* * *

__ "You hold the answers deep within your own mind.  
Consciously, you've forgotten it.  
That's the way the human mind works.  
Whenever something is too unpleasant, to shameful for us  
to entertain, we reject it.  
We erase it from our memories.  
But the imprint is always there."_

_

* * *

_

_9:01 AM, March 10th, 1998

* * *

_

It's interesting, time. It continues on end, never stopping, never rewinding. It allows everything to grow and change, both for the greater good and for the bad. In time, the past is remembered through the memories of the old and older, through textbooks and manuscripts. The exact future is never known, but generalized things are known through prophecy and premonition done by seers and psychics.

There are powerful forces in the world that can manipulate the fabrics of time however. To the few that know about them, they are both dangerous and benign, sadistic and masochistic. To the few who know, these beings are revered, for only they know what the future shall be.

And they know, what the future will be shaped into.

Hermione Granger was one of the few who knew of these "Higher Beings." This was proven to be of no surprise however, due to her enormous knowledge of all that is and was. But these beings, these were the most fascinating subjects by far. And strangely enough, the library at Grimmauld Place held a small section just for them. But what was more interesting was the way she was told about them in the first place.

After the funeral of their beloved Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger all went back to their homes for what they considered to be the last time before they started their search for Lord Voldemort's Horcrux's, the mystical items which held pieces of his soul. They scoured the earth, in the end finding the Cup of Hufflepuff buried deep within the grave of Tom Riddle, Lord Voldemort's father, and also killing the snake Nagini during a brief conflict in Diagon Alley. So far, both Harry and Hermione they were considering themselves very lucky.

Soon after the conflict, the three of them went to Grimmauld Place once again to rest, knowing that they still had to locate at least one more Horcrux before they went back out again. But fate decided to be cruel, because at that point they had no clues to follow, nothing to go on. They had no idea what they should do, because without a clue, they wouldn't be able to destroy the Horcrux, but to do what many considered the impossible-kill Lord Voldemort.

And so, with a twist of fate, Ron and Hermione decided to get into an argument after three weeks of nothing. Insults were thrown everywhere, and Harry tried to stop them from fighting any further, in which Ron made comment where he tried to tell Hermione "Piss off you all knowing bitch!" and walked away. Hermione was insulted and hurt by this, but at the same time, a brilliant idea was struck into her mind.

And so, she began researching the "Higher Beings," looking for a way to find one and summon it. Hermione never told anyone what she was doing in the library, although she began to worry Harry and Ron both. But the most surprising character that she began to worry was none other than Draco Malfoy.

Initially, Draco had fled after the Battle of Hogwarts with Severus Snape to an unknown location. Once Harry, Ron and Hermione had initially arrived at Grimmauld Place, Draco, who had claimed that he wanted to join The Order of the Phoenix in the fight against the Dark Lord, greeted. Ron and Hermione were skeptical at first, but Harry believed him. He alone had seen Draco ready to lower his wand at the tower. He alone knew the fear that Draco had for his family. He alone knew Draco. And with that, Harry offered his hand.

Draco took it.

At first, Draco was still a bit prejudiced against Hermione, but he grew to accept her over time. He still made fun of Ron, but only in a playful manner. But what was the most interesting of all was the fact that he was in love with Harry.

Harry of course could not see this, due to the fact that he was a bit blind when it came to his surroundings. But everyone else, including Ron who was even more blind than Harry, could see the love that Draco had for Harry. No one really knew where this love came from, or how it developed, but they could see that Draco would not let Harry be hurt in any way, shape or form. But all of that soon changed, right after the argument between Ron and Hermione, Draco accidentally lost control and kissed Harry. Harry didn't really expect this, but somewhere down the line, Harry kissed back. Draco realized after a few seconds what he was doing and ran away.

Draco avoided Harry from that point on, trying to figure out why he kissed him. And more importantly, why Harry had kissed him back.

Harry however, knew the answer to that particular question. It was not a simple twist of ironic fate, hormones or even the "Higher Beings" that controlled his actions-it was the simple fact that Harry Potter had fallen in love with Draco as well.

Harry knew that he wasn't gay, but somehow, he knew that he was only Draco-gay, as he put it. Draco was the only guy he looked at, the only one for him. His infatuation with Ginny had been great for him, but he knew that in the end, Draco would be the one who could make him fall to his knees in awe. Harry wanted to tell him this of course, but again, Draco was avoiding him. And to make matters worse, Ron had no idea what was going on.

So now, Draco was in the library, trying to figure out what Hermione was up to-and more importantly-avoiding Harry in the process.

Draco walked up to Hermione, who was sitting in a rather luxurious green leather chair, reading an ancient tome.

"Hermione?"

Hermione looked up from her tome at Draco, a questioning look on her face.

"What have you been doing the past week? You're really starting to scare everyone." Draco explained in a worrisome tone.

She looked at his face, seeing that he was showing genuine concern for her. It was so hard to believe, but at the same time, it was pretty believable, considering the ordeal that Draco had been through.

"I'm just doing some research." She said casually.

Too casually. To Draco, that meant that she was researching something very important.

"On what?" Draco asked curiously.

"Higher Beings." she casually said.

If there was one thing that Draco was truly jealous of, it would be that Hermione was his only superior when it came to knowledge, though she was only slightly above him. There was no animosity however, only a pang in his heart. So when he actually didn't know something, then it was hurtful for him, because according to him, _no one_ is better than him.

"What?" he said, confused.

Hermione sighed lightly.

"You know, Higher Beings. The ones that can control the fabrics of time and space."She explained in an "I know everything" voice.

Draco looked at her with a look that said, "How the hell am I supposed to know about that?"

"Ah. Why?" he asked, deeply curious as to what she was up to.

"Because they might be able to tell us where the last Horcrux is." She explained, thinking that he would understand why.

"Uh-huh. And you know that they'll tell us this bit of information in the first place?" Draco asked.

See, the thing about "Higher Beings" is that they are very cryptic, and usually don't do anything that will mess up the timeline.

"If we don't make them angry then yes." Hermione replied eagerly.

"And how would we make them angry?" Draco asked, now worried.

"Um…it says here '_The Powers are angered when they are summoned by ones who are not pure warriors…ones who do are usually subjugated to their whims._'" she quoted.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Draco asked.

"I think it means that only Harry can summon them." She said, still theorizing.

"Ah…okay. I'll let everyone know." Draco said, not really intending to do so.

Hermione knew that he wouldn't, but she played along.

"Thanks Draco." she said.

Suddenly, a very disheveled and very pale Ron came running into the library, clutching his wand like it was his lifeline.

"Come quick! Death Eaters are attacking all around London!" Ron announced fearfully.

Draco and Hermione pulled their wands out at the words "Come quick" and were out the front door within seconds. Harry was already outside waiting for them, wand drawn ready for battle. The other three ran up to him, waiting for him to tell them what to do.

"Draco, you and I will head over toward King's Cross. Hermione and Ron, you two will head toward the Leaky Cauldron. Got it? Good! Let's go!" Harry instructed, not wasting a second.

Both sets of two ran in opposite directions, trying their best to get to the scenes as fast as they could, but by they time they got to their specified locations, both places were damaged. The surrounding area was nearly destroyed as well, with concrete and drywall everywhere. But what they hadn't expected was the amount of bodies that were everywhere.

"Merlin…there are kids here Harry!" Draco exclaimed, pointing at the few toddlers lying motionless on the ground.

Harry placed his hand on Draco's shoulder in a reassuring way. Harry's touch not only comforted Draco, but also it sent shivers down his spine.

"I know. We have to keep moving though. Come on." Harry said.

Draco nodded and followed him into the ruins of King's Cross.

* * *

_9:35 AM, March 10th, 1998

* * *

_

Harry and Draco split up after awhile, both of them agreeing that this would serve their purpose of clearing out any remaining Death Eaters much faster. Harry wandered through the ruins of the train station, looking for answers as to why the Death Eaters would come here of all places. He slowly found his way to the train platforms, where there were hundreds of bodies, trains destroyed and concrete pillars wrecked beyond repair. But what was really making him nervous was the fact that he seemed to be drawn to something. As if something was telling him to go to this certain place.

Eventually he made his way to Platforms Nine and Ten, where he found the entrance to Platform Nine and Three-Quarters, where the Hogwarts express usually waited. Somehow he knew that he needed to get onto that platform.

So, he ran head on into the pillar, and ended up on the Platform. There were no Death Eaters there, only Lord Voldemort. And it was strange, because the self titled lord was standing still, his eyes closed and his face in concentration. Harry pointed his wand at the Dark Lord, ready to strike.

"Put down your wand Harry Potter. You will not kill me today." Voldemort stated.

Harry of course didn't listen and kept his wand pointed at the Dark Lord. He was not surprised that Voldemort had known that he was there, due to their connection, and it seemed, that he must have been the one calling him.

"Do you what this place is, Harry?" Voldemort asked.

Harry chuckled at this.

"It's the Platform for the Hogwarts Express." Harry answered sarcastically.

Voldemort opened his eyes and smiled. It was a creepy smile, one that made Harry shiver in disgust and fear. The red eyes however, confused him.

'He almost seems happy.' Harry thought.

"This place isn't just where younglings like yourself go to get on the train to Hogwarts." the Dark Lord explained. "This place is a Nexus of ancient magicks. The raw magical energy here can destroy this place and half of the city of London."

'He's sick!' Harry thought.

Voldemort began laughing.

"Shut up, you sick fuck!" Harry yelled.

Voldemort immediately stopped laughing. His face was contorted with anger.

"So you think it's funny to destroy half a city! There are thousands of people here that will die! I'll kill you before that ever happens!" Harry declared.

Voldemort became amused again at this statement.

"What makes you think that's what I want Harry? With this power, I can kill you, your friends and your entire world. I will bring this world to it's knees!" Voldemort declared.

All of a sudden, Voldemort pointed his wand to the ground. A huge beam of violet light shot into the ground, making a giant hole. The hole looked deep from where Harry stood, and from what he could tell, it was getting deeper. Suddenly a beam of white light shot out of the hole, straight into the air.

'Oh God.' Harry thought.

Voldemort was looking at the light, laughing maniacally. Harry was frozen, not knowing what to do. After a little bit, the light disappeared. Out of the hole came thick black smoke, that not only headed straight toward Voldemort, but toward Harry as well. Frozen with fear, Harry had no time to move as the smoke hit him head on, being absorbed into his body through his mouth and eyes. After the smoke was absorbed, Harry looked at a broken piece of glass to see if there was anything wrong with his face. His face was fine, but his eyes were completely black. He looked over toward Voldemort and saw that the Dark Lord's eyes were black as well.

'Okay, this is getting weird.' Harry thought.

"What! This is impossible! You shouldn't have the power of the Nexus as well! WHY IS THIS HAPPENING?"

Voldemort rambled on and on, and it began to give Harry a headache. He pointed his wand at Voldemort.

"SHUT UP!" Harry yelled,

Ironically, Voldemort lost the ability to speak right then and there, due to the fact that his mouth was sealed tight.

'Well, that's new.' Harry thought. 'I wonder…'

Harry began to float a few inches from the ground. He wanted to fly without a broom, and he did. He smiled.

'This is cool! But if I can do that, that means he can too.'

Suddenly, pieces of concrete were being thrown at him. Wandlessly. Harry had ample time to dodge, but he couldn't dodge forever.

'I have to give this power back. All of it.'

And so, Harry dropped from the air onto his knees. The black smoke poured out of his body like a wave. Within seconds it was gone, leaving Harry panting. Harry looked up to see Voldemort panting, like his eyes becoming red again.

"NOOOOO!" Voldemort screamed.

Voldemort suddenly stood up and ran over to Harry. Voldemort grabbed Harry's throat and lifted him into the air with surprising strength. He pointed his wand at Harry's face.

"You will die, Harry Potter!" Voldemort stated icily. "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Harry closed his eyes and waited for the flash of green light to pull his soul out from this body, but nothing came. Harry opened one eye and looked to find Voldemort looking at his wand in shock. Nothing had happened.

"AVADA KEDAVRA! AVADA KEDAVRA! AVADA KEDAVRA!" Voldemort screamed.

But nothing happened. And each time that Harry saw that nothing was happening, he grew happier and happier. But at this point, he realized that he was choking. So, he became creative. He pulled his leg back, and swung it forward with as much force as possible. His target? Between the Dark Lord's legs.

His aim was true.

Voldemort doubled over in pain, letting Harry go. Harry took a few seconds to catch his breath, then grabbed a piece of rubble in his hand and swung it towards the Dark Lord's head as hard as he could. He hit Voldemort's head, making a small portion of it bleed. Voldemort then collapsed. Harry crawled over and looked at the slumped form in front of him. The thing of a man was still breathing.

"I did it." Harry whispered.

Harry had defeated Lord Voldemort.

* * *

_10:52 AM, March 10th, 1998

* * *

_

"I still can't believe that I did it." Harry said, exhausted.

Ron, Hermione and Draco reunited after they gave the Auror's their statements as to what had happened. After they returned to Grimmauld Place, they soon discovered that Harry had one somewhat change and one frightening change. The somewhat good change was that his lighting bolt scar was gone. The frightening change was that he couldn't perform magic, making him into a squib. It didn't really frighten him, but at the same time, it made him miss magic.

Now they were in the sitting room, contemplating the events of the morning.

"I wonder what's going to happen now." Harry stated.

"You-Know-Who will most likely be tried under the Wizengamot and sentenced to Azkaban." Ron said.

Harry stood up and began to pace. To him, there was still unfinished business to take care of.

"But what about the Horcrux? That will still have magical power." Harry asked.

Hermione then jumped up out of her seat excitingly. Harry stopped pacing and looked at her.

"We can find out where it is and destroy it." Hermione said.

Draco gave her his "What the fuck are you talking about?" look.

"How? Voldemort isn't going to talk." Draco said.

Hermione turned around to look at him excitedly.

"The Oracles!" she answered.

"Who?" Harry asked.

Draco then understood whom Hermione was speaking of.

"The Oracles are higher beings." Draco explained.

"Exactly!" Hermione concurred.

"Wait a minute! What is a higher being?" Ron asked.

"Higher beings are entities that walk the earth, knowing everything. They know what the future holds, and key knowledge that few dare to learn." Hermione explained.

Draco took the opportunity to jump in.

"They're also extremely powerful, and can be angered easily by those who aren't pure hearted. Meaning the three of us, Wonder-Boy." Draco explained.

"So these beings could answer our questions." Harry said.

"If you do, yes. If one of us does, then we might be transfigured into frogs." Draco explained.

Harry sat down in the chair behind him. He knew that this could be dangerous, but he needed to know.

"I need to know if this is permanent." Harry said.

"I'll take you to the place you need to be, Harry." Hermione told him. "Ron, you and Draco go on patrol around the city, make sure that there aren't any remaining Death Eaters."

The three nodded their heads in acceptance.

* * *

_11:58 AM, March 10th, 1998

* * *

_

Hermione took Harry to the entrance of the post office. From there, they entered the sewer system under the city. From there, a cavern split off of a tunnel. They walked through the earthy tunnel to the end, where a stone gateway stood, along with a basin and several torches. Hermione immediately started putting in various plants and herbs into the basin.

"So this gateway is located under the post office?" Harry asked.

Hermione continued to put in her ingredients.

"It's the Gateway of Lost Souls, Harry. And it makes sense if you think about it."

Harry chuckled at Hermione's joke. He stood next to her, waiting for her to be done. Finally, she stopped.

"We beseech access to the knowing ones." Hermione stated to no one.

Finally, she lit a match and placed it into the basin. The basin immediately filled with flame, and the doorway began to glow.

"You're in Harry. Just remember, find out what you need to know and get out." Hermione ordered.

Harry nodded and walked through the entryway. He found himself in a stone chamber, with lights coming from nowhere. There was a tunnel opposite of him, as well as two beings, a man and woman, gold skinned and dark haired. And in togas.

"Come before us, Lower Being." The Man said.

Harry took three steps forward and stopped. He felt very creeped out by this.

"What have you brought us?" The Woman asked.

'What?' Harry thought. "I was supposed to-"

"You come before us and you bring no offering?" The Man asked.

Harry thought for a moment and then took off his watch. He held it out in front of him.

"I brought you this." He said as the watch was snatched from his hand telekinetically.

The Woman caught it and looked it over. She smiled.

"I like time!" she said, enthused. "There's so little and so much of it."

The two entities walked toward him and began circling him, as if observing him. Harry really didn't like this.

"Well?" The Man asked.

Harry looked at him.

"I have a couple questions to ask." Harry stated.

"Speak." The Woman said.

'Here goes nothing.' Harry thought.

"Where is Lord Voldemort's last Horcrux?" Harry asked.

The Woman looked toward the ceiling for a second and then looked back at him.

"In the parlor of the Riddle House." The Woman said.

"Okay…what's happened to me?" Harry asked.

The Oracles wasted no time.

"So it's true then Brother." The Woman said.

"He is no longer a warrior." The Man said.

"He has no magic." The Woman said.

"Or power." The Man said.

"But why?" Harry asked, annoyed with the two entities.

The Woman smiled and The Man looked annoyed.

"The Nexus attached itself to you and your magic. When you returned it, your magic was taken from you, as well as Lord Voldemort's due to your cursed connection." The Man said.

"It wasn't Voldemort? Then what does this mean?" Harry asked.

"You are free to live your life as any other mortal being. With it's pleasures and pains. Go now and live." The Woman said.

The two entities turned and walked down the tunnel.

"So that's it? I'm free?" Harry asked.

The Man held up a hand and Harry was flung back through the gateway and into a wall. Hermione ran over to him to see if he was all right.

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

"It's permanent. I'm free!"

* * *

_12:59 PM, March 10th, 1998

* * *

_

Draco got a message from Harry via cell phone (of which, he was still questionably afraid) to meet him in Diagon Alley at Fortescue's abandoned ice cream parlor as soon as he could. Draco arrived within minutes, and had been waiting for Harry for about a half an hour. He nervously shifted around, praying that Harry would arrive soon. Oh sure, he knew that he wasn't a wanted criminal, but it was more or less about the fact of their kiss. If he wanted to talk about that, Draco knew that he would probably fuck it up.

After shifting around for the umpteenth time, he noticed that Harry was standing about five feet away from him to his right. Harry looked ecstatic and before Draco could ask what was going on, Harry closed the space between them and kissed him.

And Draco kissed back.

* * *

_3:45 PM, March 10th, 1998

* * *

_

Ron and Hermione sat in the parlor quietly. Ron's face was still contorted with confusion, trying to figure out what had happened in the past hour that had suddenly made Harry fall for Draco. Hermione meanwhile was smirking, knowing that some part of her always knew that Harry felt more than animosity for Draco.

Ron looked over to Hermione's smirking face. This made him even more confused.

"I don't get it." Ron stated.

Hermione looked at him innocently.

"Get what?" Hermione asked.

"Since when were they an item?" Ron asked, confused.

"They never were, Ron." Hermione refuted, trying to make Ron understand.

"Then why all this all of a sudden?" Ron asked.

Hermione shifted in her seat and shrugged.

"No idea. Probably because Harry feels that he doesn't have to protect everyone anymore." Hermione theorized.

"Oh."

Hermione gave him a look that said "What is the matter with you?"

"Is that a bad thing Ron?" She asked.

"No it isn't. It's just that we can't go into the kitchenette for a while." Ron explained.

Now it was Hermione's turn to be confused.

"What do you mean? They're probably just talking." Hermione said.

"Yeah right, Hermione. Those two have the forbidden love of all time. Yeah, sure, they're just having tea and crackers." Ron said sarcastically.

_Meanwhile…_

The kitchenette, which was located adjacent to Harry's room, was occupied. Harry and Draco were sitting calmly at the dinette, having tea. The kettle was still hot, and sitting on a hot pad.

"More tea?" Draco asked.

"Yes please." Harry replied.

Draco poured the young man another cup before filling his own. Both were trying hard not to rush into a conversation, but to Draco, this was getting ridiculous.

"So…" Draco trailed off.

"Yeah…"

"Why did you kiss me?" Draco asked.

Harry looked at him.

"Because I wanted to. But I'm sorry for kissing you like that." Harry said, being apologetic.

"You are?" Draco questioned.

"Well, I'm not sorry about the kiss itself-" Harry said

"Good. It was-"

"Fantastic."

"Yeah."

Draco and Harry sat quietly after that, trying to figure out where to go from there. Both of them wanted this, but both knew that if they didn't remove the temptation soon, they wouldn't be able to contain themselves anymore.

"We really shouldn't rush into anything." Harry said " Not that I don't want to rush into anything…it's just that-"

"I know." Draco said knowingly "Sure, you're free from your burden and destiny or whatever, but still, these Oracle could be pranksters. How do we know that they are telling the truth?"

"Or there could be a loophole" Harry theorized

"Exactly." Draco said, agreeing.

"You still have power." Harry told him "You still have magic. I'm not sure what I have anymore. I know that I shouldn't try to wedge myself into your life right now either, because that wouldn't be good for either of us. And what about the Death Eaters? If you fight them and you have to worry about me, then you won't be focused."

"Are you going to go all Granger on me? Because I really do get it you know." Draco said, hurt by what Harry had said.

"Sorry." Harry said apologetically, grabbing Draco's hand with his own. "I'm just trying to make sure that we don't do anything rash right now, you know? Besides, this is the mature thing to do."

"Yeah. Mature." Draco said, breathing heavily.

* * *

_5:15 PM, March 10th, 1998

* * *

_

"Oh God! Harry!" Draco cried out as Harry gave his final thrusts into him, spilling his seed inside him.

When the last of it was spread, Harry slowly pulled out of Draco with ease, then collapsing onto the bed in exhaustion.

'I don't think Heaven is even this good.' Harry thought, his face buried into the deep red pillow.

Harry stared at Draco, who was breathing heavily beside him. He and Draco had gone at it like rabid bunnies after their conversation, even though they wanted to be mature about how they went about being together. Their maturity had created a broken tea set, but what was even worse, was the fact that no one would ever use the dinette ever again…if he or Draco ever told what had happened upon said dinette. The second round of sex had proven to be even better than the first, but it was the third round that made Harry's brain turn to mush and his heart beat with such happiness. But he still couldn't shake the nagging feeling that something was very wrong.

Harry's train of thought was broken when Draco laid his head onto his chest, his hand tracing patterns of nothing on Harry's stomach. Harry wrapped an arm around him, pulling him closer. He used his other arm to pull the red duvet over their bodies, making sure that neither of them would be cold for long. Harry kissed the top of Draco's head and stared at the ceiling, bewildered by everything that had happened in the past eight hours.

"Hey Harry?" Draco said.

"Hm?"

"How long have you liked me?" Draco asked.

Harry didn't need to think about that in order to answer the question. That was another thing that he liked about being with Draco. He didn't need to think, he just felt.

"A while I guess. I don't really know. But I do know that I don't like you. I love you." Harry said.

"Really?" Draco asked in excitement.

"Yeah." Harry answered.

They lay there in silence, letting the other be the source of content and comfort. But there was something that bothered Harry.

'Why do I have the feeling that something is horribly wrong?' he thought.

He looked at Draco, who was starting to fall asleep.

'I'll bring it up later.' he thought.

"It's a good sound." Draco said sleepily.

Harry looked at him wildly.

"What is?" Harry asked.

"Thump-thump. Thump-thump." Draco said, falling asleep.

Harry chuckled at this and kissed Draco's head again. He then followed Draco into dreamland.

* * *

_6:23 PM, March 10th, 1998

* * *

_

After dinner, Ron and Hermione decided to research The Nexus in the library in order to determine whether or not Harry's powers could be restored. So far they had found no answer, and it was beginning to take its toll on them both. So far they had figured out that the reason The Nexus had given it's power to both Harry and Voldemort, why it was there and that it could possibly relate to the coming Apocalypse, but they still had nothing to go on.

Finally, Ron suggested a break, but Hermione decided to continue. Ron wandered over to the window and looked out. There really wasn't anything to look at but the city, and even then the city was dull since the attack. Sure, there were clean up crews and emergency personnel running around trying to make sure that people would be safe, but Ron knew better. He knew that nothing would be able to protect the Muggle population from an attack, even if it was lessened without the Dark Lord.

And then it caught Ron's eye.

The Dark Mark.

"Hermione!"

Hermione ran over to the window to see the spectacle. She saw Ron's face, and knew that it mirrored her thoughts.

Fear had come back to everyone.

* * *

_6:32 PM, March 10th, 1998

* * *

_

Harry awoke to someone walking into his bedroom. He carefully removed himself from the bed and put on a pair of pants, not bothering to put on underwear. He walked over to the figure, which turned out to be Ron, and led him into the kitchenette. After closing the door over, he saw that Ron was very pale.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, concerned.

"The Dark Mark is hanging over the city." Ron said, frightened but determined.

Harry didn't need to think about what he was doing. He just knew what he needed to do.

"Shit. Let me grab my shirt and shoes." Harry said.

Harry went to grab said items, leaving Ron bewildered.

"What? What the hell do you think you are doing?" Ron asked, frustrated.

"I'm going out to help you guys." Harry said, not thinking.

"What the hell makes you think that you could help us?" Ron asked, wondering if his best friend was crazy.

"Just because I don't have any magical power doesn't mean I can't help." Harry explained, putting on his shoes.

"It's suicide. Just let us handle it." Ron said.

"No way. I'm helping whether you like it or not." Harry said.

Ron looked at him like he was crazy, but Harry didn't care. He knew that he should help.

"Fine." Ron agreed, reluctantly at that. "Don't you want to wake him up?"

"Not for the world." Harry said.

* * *

_8:43 PM, March 10th, 1998

* * *

_

The Golden Trio left Grimmauld Place in silence, rushing to the area where The Mark was cast overhead, it's eerie glow making the area seem more frightening. The three of them walked through the streets, searching for the Death Eater or Death Eaters that wanted to create the chaos that wasn't there.

That was what really frightened them.

There was no chaos. No bodies, or blood. Only an eerie silence.

Harry, Ron and Hermione wandered through the streets, still searching, when they finally came upon a lone figure in a long, black cloak, standing in the middle of an intersection, the tall buildings still an eerie green. He bore the mask of a Death Eater and what was worse was the fact that he looked like he was waiting for them. He looked at them through the mask, not making a sound until they came into range.

"I was hoping that it would be you three that would come." The figure said.

The three of them stared at him.

"You see, since the downfall of Lord Voldemort, few of us have been able to escape the treachery of the Ministry." he explained. "The few of us that were however, learned of a new reckoning. One that no one will be able to stop. Unless, the Dark Lord was killed by you, Harry Potter, and his power stripped and absorbed into you, Harry Potter."

Ron and Hermione had nothing to say, because they had no idea whether or not he was telling the truth. But Harry had plenty to say.

"His magical power is sealed into the Nexus, and that's where it will stay. His life doesn't need to end in order for your fucked up plans to work!" Harry stated.

The stranger laughed.

"You believe that your _kindness_ will save everyone? You have no idea what you have done!" the figure stated.

"And what has he done, shit for brains!" Ron asked, being sarcastic.

The figure started to laugh again. All three knew that this man was truly insane, whoever he was.

"He has started the End of Days!" the figure declared.

"Blah blah, everyone says that." Ron countered.

"You fool. He has allowed the Apocalypse to begin." the figure explained. "Blood will rain down from the skies. Darkness will swallow the sun. The earth will tremble, and the armies of hell will be unleashed upon this world. All thanks to the power that young Harry here and Lord Voldemort provided for them."

Hermione and Ron looked at Harry, who was in shock.

'I did all this?' Harry thought.

Harry bowed his head in shame. His hands formed fists, and his heart was pounding in his ears. He didn't know what he was going to do, but he knew that he had to do something to prevent this.

"How do I stop it?" Harry asked, angry.

"You can't." the figure answered.

Harry then charged at him, not caring that he didn't have any magical power and that his opponent did. He knew that this madness had to end. Ron and Hermione were already sending a barrage of curses and hexes towards the masked man, but all of them were deflected, and by the time Harry got to him, the figure used his magic to throw Harry away and into a wall.

Harry groaned in pain and got back on his feet. He grabbed a trash can lid and ran back at his opponent. Hermione and Ron were attempting to duel him, but losing badly. When Harry got up to him, he used the lid to hit the figure on the back. The figure yelled in pain, but soon threw Harry again, this time making him hit a streetlamp. After Harry got up, he saw that Ron and Hermione were lying on the ground, unconscious. He knew that without them, he was no match. So he did the only thing he could do.

He ran.

* * *

_10:15 PM, March 10th, 1998

* * *

_

Draco awoke alone in Harry's room. He looked around and knew something wasn't right when he saw that Harry's clothes were gone. He quickly put on his own clothing and ran around the manor, looking for Harry and his friends, but no one was there. Just when he was about to give up, he noticed that the window was giving off a strange green glow.

He drew his wand and wandered over to the window slowly, more out of fear than anything. He was hoping and praying that it wasn't what he thought it was.

He came to the window and looked out. His face was contorted to one of shock, then determination.

He ran out the front door, and ran toward The Dark Mark.

* * *

_11:58 PM, March 10th, 1998

* * *

_

'Got to keep moving!' Harry thought.

Harry had kept himself running from the figure for the past three hours, knowing that he was running out of energy. He also knew that if he didn't get away, then he would die, and there would be no warning for those who needed it.

He finally made it down another alley, this time hiding behind a dumpster, praying that the mysterious figure wouldn't find him again. The Man, or in this case, The Demon that was hunting him was relentless, and had managed to break a few of Harry's ribs, along with his arm. He had also managed to give him a few nasty bruises all over, along with a few nasty cuts and gashes. He was hurting, and this entity knew it.

Hiding behind this dumpster would only be a safe haven for a little while, he knew that. He also knew that he needed to get to Grimmauld Place. Draco would be there, and he might be able to get some more help. With his help he just might stand a chance.

'I'm starting to regret giving up my powers.' Harry thought.

After another minute, Harry realized that the Demon or whatever it hadn't shown itself in a while. He peeked out from behind the dumpster and saw that no one was there.

'Looks safe.' Harry thought.

Harry cautiously walked into the street, trying to make sure that he wouldn't encounter the being again. Harry really didn't know what to call it, but it was scary and powerful. He made a turn and ran down a street, silently praying that he had lost the creature.

He ran down several blocks, turned again and stopped. The entity was right in front of him. Harry began to breathe heavily out of fear, realizing that he was going to die here and now, knowing that he had started the End of Days.

"You shouldn't have fought, Harry," the figure said. "You shouldn't have done anything at all. You should have just stayed quiet, and accepted what you had done. But you had to do this, didn't you? You had to fight me. You had to try and stop the events that have been foretold for millennia. You cannot change destiny. You can't-"

Out of nowhere, a beam of blue light appeared, hitting the figure. It threw him ten meters away from Harry, allowing him to run in the direction from where the curse came from. He immediately saw Draco, and ran towards him.

"No Harry! Run!" Draco ordered.

Harry froze at first, trying to decide whether or not to help his love. If he did, he could die, but if he didn't he could die.

Draco sent another curst towards the figure. Harry looked behind him and saw that it missed-but only slightly.

"RUN!" Draco yelled.

Harry did as Draco ordered. He ran into the nearest alley and watched the fight. Draco was fighting valiantly, using every curse and hex he knew on the creature, but nothing really worked. Harry could see that Draco was losing, and in order to win, he was going to need some help. Harry looked around.

"Come on, come on! I need something, come on!" Harry said, frustrated.

As if waiting for him to ask, a thick piece of wood with a sharp end, almost like a stake, was found near a dumpster. It had a little blood and dirt on it, but it would work. Harry grabbed it and got ready, making sure that his timing would be perfect.

He could see that the figure was slowly getting closer to him, and that he wasn't losing. Finally, the creature turned his back to him, and Harry knew that this was it. He raced out of the alleyway and charged at the figure. He raised his makeshift weapon high and drove it deep into the figure's neck. He could hear the neck snap and a few blood vessels tear as he did this.

The figure froze for a few seconds, then dropped to the ground, dead.

Harry, who was covered in blood, collapsed onto the ground as well. Draco ran over to him and cradled his head in his lap. Harry was shivering, more from the fact that he had killed a man, and he was in great pain.

"Sh." Draco said. "It's over. I'm here. You're safe. We're together."

* * *

_1:59 AM, March 11th, 1998

* * *

_

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco were all back at Grimmauld Place, licking their wounds. They knew that they had fought horribly today and that they all could have died. Harry, of course, took most of the blame, knowing that he himself had really caused all this, even though it was inadvertent. He was brooding, but he was also letting Draco hold him and stroke his hair.

Surprisingly, Draco wasn't angry when they got home. He was gentle. Harry theorized that this was due to happiness that Harry was safe, and that Draco could protect him. Even with the new knowledge of what was to come, Draco would never stop fighting for Harry.

Soon, the subject turned to The Nexus again.

"How could I have been so stupid?" Harry asked himself.

"You weren't being stupid." Draco said, trying to be reassuring. "You couldn't have known that it would have drained your powers as well as Voldemort's."

"Yeah well, I still should have used the power." Harry said stubbornly.

"But you didn't. And that's what makes you different from him." Ron pointed out.

"Still…how come I absorbed the power in the first place?" Harry asked.

"Because The Nexus is pure magic. It isn't good or evil. It's just magic. It couldn't find a single vessel, so it chose you both instead." Hermione explained. "It's only supposed to be absorbed into either a being of evil or a being of good. Obviously, since there were both, it chose you both."

Harry thought for a moment. He knew that they were right, but he still blamed himself. Because of him, the End of Days had begun. And because of him, the four of them almost died. He just couldn't get over it.

"I still should have used that power against him. I might have been able to stop this." Harry said again.

"And then what Harry?" Draco asked. "If The Nexus can attach itself to your magic, then that means you would have been stuck with it until we could safely remove it. You would have to contain all that power on your own. And that wouldn't help anyone."

Harry looked at Draco. He knew that he was right.

"You're right." He said.

'There's got to be a way to stop all this though.' Harry thought.

And then the idea came to him.

He was just hoping that it would work.

* * *

_4:36 AM, March 11th, 1998

* * *

_

The Man of the twins looked up to see that the lower being known as Harry Potter was back again. Harry had waited a few hours to sneak out in order to come see them. It had taken all of his stealth and cunning, especially since he almost woke up the portrait of Mrs. Black.

"You again." The Man said.

"What have you brought me?" The Woman asked.

Harry went through his cloak and pulled out a bright and shiny plate.

"Black Family Platter. Pure silver. Circa 1613." Harry explained, throwing the plate toward The Oracle Woman.

Harry stood there for a few moments. He was healed, but still sore from the night's events. The Oracles were perfectly fine, and that annoyed him to no end. The Woman was still examining the plate, a smile on her face. She really enjoyed that sort of thing.

"Lovely." The Woman said.

The Man sighed.

"Why are you here, Lower Being?" The Man asked, annoyed with Harry's presence.

"The man that attacked me tonight…he said the End of Days were coming." Harry explained.

The Oracles just stared at him. Harry rolled his eyes and continued.

"I need to know if he was telling the truth." Harry said.

Without even looking at the ceiling, the Oracles knew the answer.

"As far as such things can be told." The Man said.

Harry sighed.

'At least we're getting somewhere.' Harry thought. "And what happens to Draco when these days come?"

The Woman took a step before her brother and answered for him.

"What happens to all mortal beings…albeit, sooner, in his case." The Woman explained.

"He'll die." Harry whispered.

He then summoned the courage to do the unbelievable.

"Then I've come to beg for his life." Harry declared.

The Man was annoyed again.

"It is not our place to grant life and death." The Man said.

The Oracles turned to leave.

"And I ask you to take mine back." Harry continued.

The Oracles whipped around to look at him. There were looks of shock on their faces. Which proved both to Harry and everyone who researched them-that they, like all "Higher Beings", were not omniscient.

"Look, I can't protect anyone this way. Not as a man." Harry explained.

"You're asking to be what you were-cursed and connected to evil?" The Woman asked.

"Look, I know that I'm considered a kind warrior." Harry explained. "And I know that mercy shouldn't have been given to Voldemort, but I knew that it wasn't right. But, if I can have my powers back, I might be able to stop this. And I know that this wasn't supposed to come around for a while, which means that you are frightened as well."

Harry stopped for a moment. He could see that The Oracles were impressed with the way that he was talking to them.

"Look, I know that you have the power to make this right. Please." Harry begged.

The Man looked angry with The Woman, due to the fact that she was smiling at Harry.

"What is done cannot be undone." The Man said darkly to The Woman.

"What is not yet done can be avoided." The Woman countered, never breaking eye contact with Harry.

"Temporal Folds are not meant to indulge at the whims of Lower Beings!" The Man argued.

"You are wrong!" The Woman stated.

The Man and Harry looked at her in shock.

"This one is willing to sacrifice every drop of human happiness and love he has ever known for another. He is not a Lower Being." The Woman stated.

The Man shook his head in disbelief, but Harry could tell that The Man believed what The Woman was saying. The Man looked at Harry.

"There is one way. But it is not to be taken lightly." The Man explained.

"We swallow this day." The Woman explained. "Twenty-four hours from the moment that the attack first began. We take it back."

Harry stared around in disbelief.

"Then none of this happened. Draco and I…" Harry trailed off. "What'll stop us from doing the exact same thing?"

"You." The Woman said. "You alone will carry the memory of this day."

The Woman paused. Everything was still sinking into Harry's head.

"Can you carry that burden?" The Woman asked.

* * *

_8:53 AM, March 11th, 1998

* * *

_

Harry walked into Grimmauld Place quietly, so as not to wake anyone. He leaned against the front door for a few moments, making sure that he was ready to do this. He didn't know if he was truly ready, but he needed to be sure. Finally, he began to walk to the stairwell, and to his room.

He walked into his room, the old oak furniture once again neat and the bed made again. Draco was pacing when he saw Harry come in. His face brightened up when he saw Harry, but slowly turned to dread when he saw that Harry was looking rather pale…and sad.

"I'm guessing that expression doesn't mean that they were out of chocolate frogs in Diagon Alley." Draco tried to joke. "What happened?"

Harry closed the door silently behind him. He turned to face Draco, the same look of dread and sadness upon his face.

"Nothing happened. I just-" Harry tried to say.

Draco walked closer to him, concerned.

"Where have you been?" Draco asked.

Harry looked at him. He truly didn't know whether he could do this or not. If he did…it meant that everything would be lost. He finally summoned the courage to answer.

"I went to see The Oracles." Harry said.

Draco just looked at him. He wasn't angry, just annoyed.

"I asked them to turn me back." Harry explained.

It really didn't seep in at first, but when it did, Draco's face turned to one of shock. He knew that if Harry got his powers back, then so would the Dark Lord. And this war would continue to rage on.

"What?" Draco whispered. "Why?"

"Because now, more than ever, I know how much I love you." Harry explained.

Draco started shaking his head in denial. He backed away from Harry, towards his window.

"You didn't!" Draco said accusingly.

"If I stayed as a Squib, then one of us would wind up dead, maybe both of us!" Harry argued. "You heard what that psychotic freak said!"

"That son of a bitch is dead! We killed him!" Draco countered.

"He said others would come." Harry explained.

"They always come and they always will!" Draco argued. "But that's my problem now, not yours!"

Harry shook his head. He was getting angry.

"No." Harry said. "I won't just stand by and let you fight-maybe die-alone."

"Then we'll fight together!" Draco declared.

"No!" Harry said again. "You saw what happened last night! If anything I'm a liability to you! You take chances to protect me and that's not only bad for you but it's bad for the people we're meant to help!"

By now, Draco was angry, sad, hurt and grieving all at once.

"So-what? You took a whole twenty-four hours to weigh the ups and downs of being a normal person and decided it was way more fun as a superhero?" Draco asked angrily.

By this point, Harry was angry.

"You know that's not it." Harry said darkly. "How can we be together if the cost is your life-or the lives of others?"

Draco knew that he was right, and began to cry. He was still angry, but he was more upset than angry. Harry saw this and walked over to him, pulling him into a light embrace. He wasn't angry anymore, but sad.

"I wasn't sure that I could do it if I woke up with you one more time." Harry explained.

"I understand." Draco said, sniffling. "So, what happens now?"

Harry stopped himself from crying. He knew that he had to be strong. He saw that Draco was looking at him, expecting something more along the lines of just getting back his powers.

"The Oracles are giving us back the day." Harry explained. "They're turning back time, so I can stop Voldemort before he and I absorb The Nexus."

"When?" Draco asked.

Harry looked over to his nightstand at his clock. The clock turned from eight fifty nine to nine o'clock.

"A minute." Harry answered.

"A minute?" Draco whispered. Draco was starting to cry. "No! No, it's not enough time!"

Harry began shushing him, trying to get him to calm down. Not for Draco's sake, but for his own.

"We don't have a choice." Harry explained.

"How am I supposed to go on with my life? Knowing what we had? What we could have had?" Draco whispered, still silently crying.

"You won't." Harry said, tightening his embrace. "No one will know but me."

A tear ran down Draco's cheek. Harry wiped it away, barely able to contain himself.

"Everything we did-" Draco tried to say.

"It never happened." Harry said.

"It did!" Draco said. "It did, I know it did!"

Draco's hand went up Harry's chest and landed on his heart.

"I felt your heart beat." Draco said.

Draco and Harry began to kiss, letting the last of their passion get to them before their love would cease to exist. Harry didn't know whether or not to stop, but Draco decided that for him. Draco looked over to the clock and saw that it was almost nine oh one.

"Oh God, it's not enough time!" Draco said.

"Shh…please, shh!" Harry tried desperately, starting to cry as well.

Draco placed his face near Harry's ear.

"I'll never forget!" Draco whispered. "I'll never forget. I'll never forget. I'll never forget."

* * *

_9:01 AM, March 10th, 1998

* * *

_

Harry found himself in the parlor sitting in the chair that he was in before the attack. He immediately stood up and ran out the door.

Harry didn't know what the future held for him, but he knew that any future would be better than the one that he had almost created. He wouldn't be doing this for his future children or his friends. He would do this to protect and save Draco.

And not even time could stop him from doing so, as he Apparated to King's Cross.

* * *

_ "But the imprint is always there. Nothing is ever really forgotten."  
"Please don't tell me you hate me."  
__"Because I'll die if you do."  
"Because I'll die if you do."  
"Because I'll die if you do."  
"Because I'll die if you do."  
"Because I'll die if you do."_

* * *

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! 


End file.
